


all is fair in love and war

by iwishiweremikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, ilovemikasa, iwrotethisandiregretit, mikasaismywife, plsthismakesmesosad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwishiweremikasa/pseuds/iwishiweremikasa
Summary: a poem by mikasaabout ereh
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3
Collections: EREN JAEGER|AOT





	all is fair in love and war

eren. 

i loved everything about him. how could i not?  
he saved me.  
he allowed me to stay by his side, always.  
i only wanted to help him.

it was hard seeing him again after all this time.  
broken, battered, beaten.  
he looked like a lost puppy who only wanted someone to tell him it was okay.  
he lost his spark. 

i watched him that day, mercilessly robbing people of their lives,  
and justifying it with a promise of freedom.  
he killed children. innocents. sasha. 

"this is revenge," he says, "this is for our freedom."  
then why do i feel so bad about it?

**Author's Note:**

> this is from mikasa's pov  
> also im still crying over sasha's death I LOVE HER SM


End file.
